Kissing In Nothing But a Towel
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: A Dark Mousy Oneshot


Name: Melody Hidika  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'8"  
Looks: Long blonde hair. Large bust. Blue eyes  
Race: Human  
Home: Japan  
Abilities: Those of a normal human but is very athletic  
Personality: Fun loving, kind, smart, oblivious, wanderlust, creative, spazzy, energetic, a little competitive, crazy, caring of her friends, lovable, romantic, and sweet  
Likes: singing, piano, acting, French, dogs, ramen, ice cream and traveling to exotic places  
Dislikes: sexists, bullies, cats, mean people, people who think they are better than her, cheaters and liars  
Love Interest: Dark Mousy  
AN Just for story sake, Daisuke, Risa, Satoshi, etc are all sixteen.

*^.^*

"And Dark has struck again!" said the news lady who was currently on my TV screen, "How does he do it?"  
"The same way he has stole every other piece of artwork he's targeted," I growled to no one. That damn Dark, he was such a womanizer and a total ass. I remember the first time I met him…

*^.^*

I looked up at the clear night sky. I was out on a late night walk to clear my head. I began walking again and to break the silence I began to sing.  
(Live For You by Rachel Lampa)  
_You have spoken in the sunset  
You have whispered words of comfort in the wind  
You know everything about me  
Before my life began, You held me in Your hand_  
I thought I heard something so I looked around to see if I was being followed. When I didn't see anything or hear anything I went on singing.  
_You have walked these roads before me  
You know all the pain a broken heart can bear  
Won't You help me now to trust You  
Every single day, I'll follow in Your way_  
"So you'll follow in my way hunh?" asked a male voice. I turned around and was face to chest with a man. I looked up at his face and was met with beautiful amber eyes. He had purple hair and he was quite handsome.  
"Who're you?" I asked trying to take a step back but he stopped me by putting an arm around my waist.  
"Dark Mousy, I can't imagine how you haven't heard of me," he answered his face getting closer to mine, "But tell me, who are you?"  
I snorted, "My name's Melony and I'm not really into womanizing art thieves like you."  
"I could easily change that," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock and instantly pulled away from him. I took a few steps away putting about two feet between us.  
"Don't you ever do that again," I warned glaring at him.  
"You're an odd woman, you know that?" he teased, "Any other woman would have melted in my arms."  
"Hunh see you just answered your own question. I'm not like any other woman when it comes to you. I actually have a brain and that brain tells me you're a womanizing asshole!" I yelled and with that I turned on my heel then ran away from him.  
I didn't care if he followed me; all I wanted to do was get to my house and forget all about the asshole.

*^.^*

And that was only the first of many encounters I had with the Phantom Thief. Now I was laying in bed thinking about him, again. I have school tomorrow and here I am lying awake thinking about a pervert who flirts with anybody who's got a pretty face and a vagina. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow.  
I must of nodded off somewhere between thoughts of Dark being an ass and making an argument about his reasons for being a pervert. I'm pretty sure I hadn't come up with any good reasons so I sighed and got out of bed.  
I half-assed the whole getting reading routine. My face was free of make-up and my hair was still wet and pulled up into a ponytail. I said goodbye to my mother and father and hurried off to school.

I got to the front gate and practically ran into Daisuke.  
"Hey sorry Daisuke," I said, "I guess I just spaced out."  
"It's cool Melody, I really should have been paying more attention." He smiled at me and I smiled back then followed him to where the twins were standing. The three of them were a year younger than me but they were my closest friends none the less.  
"You look exhausted," Riku said stepping over to Daisuke and hugging him  
"Couldn't sleep," I shrugged smiling at the two of them. It was nice to see the two of them expressing their feelings toward each other.  
"So did everyone see Dark on the news last night?" Risa squealed fanning herself with her hand.  
"Oh get a grip Risa!" I sighed, "He's nothing but a petty thief! I honestly don't get what you see in a man like him." Well maybe besides his looks because I hate to admit it but he is smokin'.  
Oh where to begin-"  
"Don't waste your breath," I interrupted and with that I was off to class.

*^.^*

The school day passed rather quickly. Risa had asked me to go shopping but I turned her down using the excuse that my mom wanted me to come home right after school to help her with something. I got to my house and neither of my parent's cars were in the driveway. I shrugged then went inside.  
I kicked my shoes off in the entryway and headed up to my room. I dropped my bag on my bed and pulled out the little homework I had to do. Once that was finished I grabbed my laptop and went online for a bit. Since I was still alone I decided that I was going to take a bath  
Before long my bathtub was filled with bubbles and a bunch of special bath salts. I stripped away my clothing leaving it in a pile on the floor then stepped into the water. I lowered myself into the water slowly then let out a sigh when my body was fully submerged.  
I stuck my headphones in my ears and turned the volume up. I dried my hand then grabbed my book and started reading.  
I sat up thinking that I heard a car door shut. I pulled one of my headphones out and listened. When there were no other sounds I shrugged and went back to reading. The door opened slightly and my father stuck his head in. I jumped and let out a little yelp, "Holy crap you scared me!"  
He laughed, "Sorry sweetie I was just checking on you." I assumed he was going to leave after that but he didn't. The door swung open and he stepped into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest to provide some coverage. He didn't say anything but took a few steps toward me. I pressed my back against the side of the tub. I had nowhere to go, nowhere to run to, no one I could call for help.  
I think I screamed as he lunged for me. It all happened so fast, his hand found its way to my mouth and he was in the water with me pinning me. He reached into the water and pulled the plug allowing the water to drain and my body to be exposed.  
Why was this happening? This man was my father wasn't he? What was going through his head that made him do this? My eyes met his and terror seeped all the way to my toes. I knew what he was planning and I had to prevent him from doing that. Somehow I managed to connect my fist with his jaw sending him backward. I jumped out of the tub grabbing a towel on the way. I sprinted down the stairs and out the door. The only thought in my mind at that moment was putting distance between me and that house.  
When I finally stopped to catch my breath, I was in the park. I sank onto the closest bench and just sat there staring straight ahead. The sun had sat a little while ago and now I was sitting in the light cast by a street light. Tears welled in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. I bent at the waist and buried my face in my hands.  
I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder. I instantly pulled away letting out a little shriek. My eyes met his and at that moment I remembered all that I was wearing was a towel.  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked, "And in nothing but a towel?"  
I blushed like crazy but answered, "Wouldn't you like to know pervert." Again the tears appeared in my eyes. He noticed this and pulled his jacket off. He put it on my shoulders and dressed me like a doll. He zipped it up then sat next to me, his arm around my shoulders.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want but I'm here to listen," he whispered.  
"Thanks Dark," I murmured placing my head on his shoulder. I don't get it. How could such a womanizer have such a soft heart? When I had finally calmed down enough to talk without crying I explained to him what my father had tried to do. He jumped up and I could only imagine what he was planning to do. I grabbed his wrist and stood. "Dark, please don't make a scene," I pleaded.  
"But I can't forgive him for what he did to you," he growled.  
"Why do you care?" I asked looking at my toes.  
"Because… I care about you," he whispered, "I have ever since that first time I heard you singing."  
I was shocked. He cared about me? He could have fooled me. But hey maybe he was a changed man. It wasn't likely but I was willing to give him a chance to prove that he wasn't just a womanizing pervert. Without thinking I began to sing to him (When You Say Nothing At All by Allison Krauss)

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

I couldn't believe it. I was singing to him and a love song no less. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him taking my chin in his hand and forcing him to look up at me.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. His lips pressed to mine and I instantly melted into the kiss. My arms went around his neck and I began to kiss him back. His tongue teased my lower lip but I pulled away and whispered, "I have to finish my song first."

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

He smirked then whispered, "I'm sorry but this is something I have to say, I love you Melony."  
I couldn't help but smile at him. I had no idea where my feelings for him had come from since less than an hour ago I would have called him a pervert and walked away.  
"I love you too Dark," I murmured. He captured my lips in another kiss and this time I opened my mouth.

*^.^*

Phew finally done. I hope you liked it Dolphingirl24. It took me forever to write this (partially because I was being lazy but you can over look that information XD). I forgot to ask you what she looked like but I got a picture of what I thought she looked like. I know that if I were Dark I wouldn't waist anytime in making her mine ;P.


End file.
